Sleep Little Ones
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: A single night can change the way one sees the world, in 1941 two lovers discover this even when it leads to heartbreak and the bringing of life to this war-torn world. mpreg GermanyxAmerica


I thought of this last night and decided to start working on it today, planned it out during my first class.

Summery: A single night can change the way one sees the world, in 1941 two lovers discover this even when it leads to heartbreak and the bringing of life to this war-torn world.

Warning: MPREG (Germany is the victim, deal with it), yaoi, cussing, war, historical inaccuracies, blood, OOC moments (but that's normal in fanfiction anyway) other things

I own nothing but the plot and any OCs

Pairings: GerMerica, possible PrUk, AusHun, depending on how this story goes there may be other pairings

NOTES! I love Germany being pregnant, please don't judge me. I couldn't get the plot to work the way I wanted it to if I had America as the pregnant one.

NOTES II! This takes place in the early years of the war and will take some of the elements/ head canons I have for the Wings of Wax universe. And yes, America was neutral through the first years of the war.

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Sleep Little Ones<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Ludwig groaned, feeling the warm, wet lips of his lover on the back of his neck, leaving small kisses as he moved inside of him. Alfred spoke softly, it was almost hard to hear his loving words over the squeaking of the bed and the pleasent moans coming from the German.<p>

It was a pain to come here, Ludwig had to lie to his bosses about meeting Alfred, saying it was business. It was not about business, it was about being able to get away from Europe, to be with the man he had loved since the 1800s. Alfred had been excited to see Ludwig, to see him looking better then he had last seen the German in his worst state some years back but there was a hint of sadness in those beautiful, baby-blue eyes as they looked into Ludwig's clear-blue ones.

Oh Ludwig knew why those eyes had sadness in them, it was because of the war, but that was forgotten in the mess of tangled limps and bed sheets. Tonight was Ludwig's last night in the states, tomorrow he was going back to his home land, Alfred had asked to finally top Ludwig.

It had been a curious request and Ludwig wasn't sure, he had never been the bottom before, but Alfred said it was good and it would help Ludwig relax. It was pleasent at first, what with the foreplay and all, but it hurt a little when the American entered him but then the pleasentness returned and now it was to end.

"A-Alfred...! I-I...!" Ludwig couldn't finish his sentence, Alfred had hit his spot just right and everything went hot and white for just a second. Soon a warm, wet feeling was filling Ludwig and he felt Alfred slid out. The German was panting hard, his nerves were jumping and he was still stuck in the wonderful sensation of post-orgasmic pleasure.

Alfred smiled a little at the sight of his lover, watching him slid his waist down a bit so that it was now completely on the bed with the rest of his body. "Did you like that?" Alfred asked, panting a little as he spoke, trying to completely catch his breath.

Clear-blue eyes glanced at the American and Ludwig nodded before sitting up, wincing at the slight tingle of pain in his waist from having been stretched. "I did, but did you enjoy being top for once?" He recieved a big grin as his answer.

The older blond moved over to set next to Ludwig and pull the blanket over their tired bodies, smiling at one another. "I'm glad I was able to come see you, we haven't had time for each other in months." Ludwig spoke softly.

"Yeah, what with this damn war on the other side of the globe and me staying out of it." Alfred chuckled a little but frowned, noticing the look on Ludwig's face. "What's wrong?"

"Alfred, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Alfred blinked when Ludwig moved closer, taking his hands into his own and giving him a very serious look.

"Please," He spoke in German this time, meaning he was deathly serious about this, "do not join this war. I don't want you getting involved on my side and I don't want to be your enemy... ever again..."

There was silence, both of them knew what Ludwig was refering to. That damn letter that was sent to Mexico from Ludwig's bosses during the Great War. Alfred had felt betrayed and Ludwig had suffered heartbreak when Alfred joined the opposing side, saying he and the German were enemies.

Luckily after the war Alfred had forgiven Ludwig, saying he should never had broken up with him at all. In fact, Alfred had pulled tricks during the signing of the second Treaty of Versailles to avoid being harsh to his dear friend and lover, hell, he didn't even sign it in the end! To that, Ludwig was so greatful, but he still felt horrible guilt for what had happened to take Alfred out of his neutral state.

Alfred leaned in a little, kissing Ludwig's lips. "Don't worry Lud, I'll keep my distance from this. I mean, I really don't want to get involved again in the affairs of Europe and the rest of the world. I want to continue being a no-side nation."

Ludwig looked at him, Alfred continued. "However, there could be something that could drag me into the war. If that happens I won't be able to stay the way I am."

There was silence once more before Ludwig spoke up. "Alfred... if you do enter this war, and you end up on the Allies side... will you still care about me just as much as I care for you?"

A blush formed on Alfred's face. "Of course! I don't want there being bad blood between us ever again! Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Ludwig nodded and wrapped his arms around his older lover, pulling him to his chest and kissing his head. "Ich liebe dich."

"I love you too." Alfred grinned, closing his eyes.

Both slept peacefully that night, never expecting any of the coming events and life changing moments that would come their way.

TBC

* * *

><p>I refuse to use the term boyfriend for these two in this story, I like using lover better since it seems less... gay for them, I don't know... but just so you are aware, Ludwig isn't really the bottom in this story, he is almost always the top when I write for this pairing.<p>

But anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed the intro to this story, it's not going to be a long one, I've already gotten nine chapters planned for it. Also, I will get back to work on my other stories guys, but I'm a bit busy right now and not just with writing.

Next chapter: December 7th comes and things get a little complicated.

Forgive any spelling mistakes, I use WordPad for this since my laptop doesn't have Word on it.

Please review.


End file.
